Fame and Fortune
by A Moments Hesitation
Summary: Yuna a popular songtress, Tidus is well Tidus and is the star player of the Zanderkand Abes.What happens when their worlds meet? Read to find out. HAITUS - until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This idea for this story first popped into my head when I was at Aunt's house in Canada. I tossed and turned at night and I couldn't sleep then out of nowhere this idea came to me. Hope you guys enjoy the story and plz read & review. Thanx! :) Also as a reminder I do not own FFX characters they belong to square enix also I do not own Real Emotion by Jade from Sweetbox. I am obsessed with her right now. Ooh Remember R & R. ( Read & Review) and A/N means authors note by the way ( BTY) LoL sorry to keep you guys waiting I like to explain things anyway. Here we go.**

Fame and Fortune

**.:Chapter 1:. **

The crowd waited to find out who would win the blitzball game. It was a close game against the Zanderkand Abes and the Kilika Beasts. 5-5. Isken tackled Botta and caught the ball. Isken swam to the Zanderkand Abes goal. He kicked the ball but before it go any further than 1 foot. The Zanderkand blitzball star caught the ball.

Tidus started swimming the other way and then looked up at the clock .10 seconds left till the end of the game. The game was tied. 5-5. Tidus threw the ball up in the air over the sphere pool. The crowd gasped. A few people said "What the fuck is he doing?" Then Tidus swam up and did his famous Jecht Mark III move. The people that just previously shouted were dumb struck. Just as the ball went pass the world famous goaly guard Nizarut the bell buzzed witch signaled the end of the game.**(A/N IDK what does people that guard the goals called)** The scoreboard changed it now read 6-5.

The crowd erupted in bursts of applause and cheers and from the girls screams and shrieks that the Zanderkand Abes won. The team lifted their star player, Tidus up and the whole crowd well almost the whole crowd except the people that were on the Kilika Beasts side were cheering his name "Tidus, Tidus!" The other side was booing "Tidus you suck!" or "That was just luck our star player is way better than you."

"Attention everyone!" Blared the sound of the announcer "Thanks to Tidus's amazing shot the Zanderkand Abes won! So give a round of applause to him." The crowd shrieked and Tidus lifted his hands in the air and did a pose as if to say I am the man.

"Also" Continued the announcer "As promised after the game our own top teen sensation Yuna Vandor will be singing her first major hit song Real Emotion. This is the first time its ever been heard other than in the studio. So lets give a round of applause to Yuna!" At this point in the speech everyone cheered like crazy.

Tidus looked up as the lights dimmed and a stage started to appear. I always wanted to meet Yuna in person. I thought that she is rather hot. Maybe if she met me she would start to fall in love with me. Hell Everyone thinks she's hot who am I to have a chance with her? A voice inside me just said you know who you are? You're Tidus. Zanderkands star player. And plus your loaded. So get a grip on yourself man. Any girl would just die to get in your pants. I argued with my mind but she loaded too. My mind responded Just go and talk to her afterwards. I thought to myself you know that voice inside my head is right. Just then the lights went out until it was completely dark.

Then out of nowhere multicolored lights appeared and covered the crowd and went away. Then the curtain parted and there stood Yuna. She walked over to the mike and picked it up. "Hi everyone!"She said with a smile on her face. Everyone applauded and some people even shouted "We love you Yuna!" or " Vandor you rock!" She blushed and continued "This is my first major song its called Real Emotion hope you like it. Ooh before I forget remember that I am having a singing contest"

Everyone went crazy at this. "So who wins gets to sing a duet with me."The crowd now was really excited. They were fidgeting in their seats. Yuna giggled at this."So write your own song and mail them in. I will be the doing the choosing. And the top 5 contestants will be doing a singing contest in front of me and I'll choose the best one." The crowd erupted into yells. I heard people saying "I'm going to work on it right away" or "Ooh so cool to meet Yuna nonetheless sing in front of her" She quickly added "And the deadline is next week Friday. So good luck everybody."

The team set Tidus down and Letty playfully punched his shoulder." This is your chance to get with her." "You have an amazing voice from what I heard." Shuyin added chuckling. Tidus said "Ooh yah my shower voice is really impressive." The whole team laughed at this comment. "Ooh" Gippal piped up. "I heard that she gets to spend some time with us along with her cousin Rikku for that magazine shoot."

My face light up when Gippal said that. I forgot about that. Except our coach Auron just told it this really important person was going to do a mag shoot for The Spira World. And that we should behave. Gippal also added quickly "Yah and I heard Yuna's half Al Bhed and half Bevalian. Also that Rikku is Al Bhed and hot too."

I looked up at Yuna and I noticed that for the very first time that she two different colored eyes. One a mesmerizing blue and the other a brilliant green one. Then I saw she was wearing an amazing outfit. **(A/N it looks like her songstress garment in FFX-2)** She wore a blue shirt that plunged down to her skirt which was a rather short brown skirt. I stared at her and she looked at me and saw me looking at her. Then she winked at me. I was dumb struck and I blushed and quickly turned my head away. She giggled at this and turned her attention to her music group and signaled with her hands 1,2,3. I wasn't fast enough and someone saw what happened. It was Gippal. He was about to throw himself on the floor and just laugh all day and night. Gippal punched my arm and said " Looks like she has a thing for you Tidus my man." Then the music started.

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you_

Her voice was awesome.

Hearing her voice I felt like I was floating on air._  
_

_  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
_

_  
Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back  
_

_  
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees  
_

_  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"  
_

_  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
_

_  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
_

_  
I don't plan on looking back on my old life  
I don't ever plan to rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You'd come anyway and try to save me  
_

_  
Though from time to time it's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
'Cause the truth I'm seeking  
__Always was inside of me  
_

_  
And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
The many things that you taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone  
_

_  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

Finally the music stopped and Yuna bowed while everyone else applauded. Then the lights turned on. My eyes hurt from the powerful light. But then my eyes adjusted. I heard Yuna speaking "Thanks everyone!" She blew a kiss to everyone "Ciao!" She put her mike back and strutted to the back of the stage. I couldn't help but admire this. Man did she look hot. The curtains came down and Yuna disappeared. Well I'll see you later I thought.

**So how did you guys like the first chapter? Review to tell me. I can't wait to start the next chapter. Ooh and the reason I chose Vandor as Yuna's last name was b/c me and my friend Kayla were playing Sims and I couldn't think of a name so Kayla just why not Vandor? And I just loved it so thats why and plus I'm the boss and its my story. :) Ooh and once again review please!Thanx Oana a.k.a Romanian Bby. Ooh and my fist name is pronounced "Wanna" BTY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this story and remember please read and review at the end .**

**.:Chapter 2:.**

After that spectacular performance the guys went to the lockers to change and shower for the magazine shoot with Yuna. After we took our showers. Gippal started telling everyone what he just witnessed. I told him to cut it out but he just replied "Hey I'm just informing the guys. They should know that she was coming onto you." Everyone was laughing." Ha ha" I said.

Coach Auron came in and said"OK now you guys are showering and should be dressed." Then he looked around and saw everyone still in their towels. He put his hand to his forehead and shook his head in dismay ." Or in the process of getting dressed."He corrected himself."So hurry up. You only have 20 minutes before they come." Auron then left.

"20 minutes? What the --." Tidus then shut up and started putting his clothes on at top speed. Every cracked up at his sudden pace as they were changing. He then looked at the mirror and looked at his hair. Perfect he thought.

"Ooh Tidus what are you trying to impress your girlfriend?" I simply replied "No she is not my girlfriend." Under his breathe he muttered "I wish though" "I heard that" Gippal exclaimed. Now everyone was literally on the floor clenching their stomachs and laughing hard. "Okay stop it guys."

* * *

I got off the stage as it descended. I found Rikku. She came up running to me. She then embraced me and said"Excellent job Yunie. You were awesome. " "Thanks" I said.

I looked at the clock "shoot" I mumbled. Rikku heard this and asked "Whats wrong?" I responded "We have to get ready in 30 minutes." "Shoot" Rikku said and sprinted to her dressing room.

I entered my dressing room and went to my wardrobe. I looked and found nothing. "Man" I crossed my arms and pouted."I better go and to my other wardrobe ." But just then Rikku came in and she was already dressed. She wore a yellow tank top with the words "You can't have me" on it. I giggled at her shirt. She asked "What are you laughing at?" "Ooh nothing." Rikku had by far excellent fashion sense. She wore tight black jeans with black high heel sandals. Her hair was down and her make up was perfect. I wondered how she always got done so fast and still looked hot. Anyway I left the room shouting "I'm going to change be right back." "Okay" she yelled back. I looked through my piles of clothes and found the perfect outfit.

I just got done applying my make up when Rikku knocked on the door"Yunie are you done yet?" "Yes" I replied. She then came and and her jaw dropped as she saw my outfit. She closed her mouth and said "You look hot Yunie!" "Thanks" I giggled. I was wearing a black tank top similar to Rikku's except it had the words "You're obsessed with me now. I can tell" I was wearing low riding white jeans and black sandals with a little heel not that much though. My make up was flawless. The ends of my hair were curled up in a very flirty manner.

"Ready to go?" "Yep" Rikku said and followed me out the door.

* * *

Coach Auron suddenly came running in all dressed up. Well his usual chose of clothes a ruby red long jacket with a black shirt and black pants. Usual. "Is everybody ready?." He looked at the whole team seeing everybody ready he sighed and then his gaze fell on me.

"What?" I shrugged. "No monkey business Tidus!" The whole team erupted in laughs. "And that means all of yah." Suddenly everyone got quite. Now it was my turn to laugh."Cut it out Tidus." Suddenly I stopped. One thing I learned is to never ever make Coach Auron mad. Suddenly there was a knock on the locker door.

Coach Auron went to open it and in filed all these camera people. I looked around as they were positioning all the equipment for the magazine shoot. I sighed she still was not here yet. Then I saw a girl wearing a floral patterned shirt with blue jeans come up to me along with her camera crew. "Are you Tidus?"

"Yah" I replied folding my arms. "Are you excited about meeting Yuna Vandor?" I wanted to scream hell yes but restrained and just merely said "Yah I always wanted to meet her" "Thank you" she said and then scurried away to the rest of the team. I thought that as a poor reporter. I turned my attention to the door and in came the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Yuna Vandor. As she walked in her hand went up to her hair and she took off her scrunchy that was holding her hair in a pony tail and she shook her head back and forth. I was about to faint. She looked like and angel from heaven. She saw me looking at her and then she smiled at me. I just winked at her this time. And she just blushed. Then she went on gossiping with another girl. Yuna wore a black shirt that had the words "You're obsessed with me now. I can tell" And damn right that shirt was right. I was and so was a whole bunch of other guys. She had tight white jeans and black sandals. Then I saw the girl Yuna was talking to. I didn't recognize her. Then I remembered Gippal telling me about a girl name Rikku. I thought she must be Rikku. Rikku had blond hair like the color of the sun. She wore a a yellow shirt with the words"You can't have me on the back" and tight black jeans with black sandals. I saw Gippal just drooling at her. She turned her head away from Yuna and saw Gippal eying her. She just giggled and went back talking with Yuna.

I could hear part of their conversation "Yunie come on!" I chuckled to myself at Yuna's nickname It was cute. "Just one day at Spiran! Please." She gave Yuna puppy-dog eyes "Fine" Yuna finally gave in. Rikku just jumped up and down in joy. She was hyper. I could tell just by one look at her. I wondered what Yuna was doing at Spiran. Spiran is bar where people usually come to get laid or drunk. I had to go to find out what she was doing there. "Damn it." I whispered I don't know when they are going. Finally as if god had heard me Yuna asked "When?" Rikku replied "Tonight at 7:00." I saw Yuna nodding. Thank you god. So now I know not to make any plans at 7 tonight. Just then Gippal leaned in to whispered to me "Are you going to be there at Spiran tonight?" "Hell yes" I replied Gippal just laughed "Well so am I." We high-fived each other. I kept looking at Yuna and I caught her looking at me and she just smiled and didn't blush this time. She then walked over to me.

**Ooh Whats Yuna going say? Well you will just have to wait for the next chapter and please review people. It could just be a simple word like "good" or "awesome work". Ooh Please review and tell me if this story is good or not. I'm going to be busy these couple days because I'm in science Olympiad. And the competitions this Saturday so I'm studying like crazy. This year my events are anatomy starry starry night and simple machines. Last year I got a 1****st**** place medal in starry starry night and I'm hoping I get one this year too. So keep your figures crossed for me. And I'll let you know what happens. **

**-Romanian Bby. a.k.a Oana**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I managed to sneak in a chapter before Saturday. Yay! But I'm caught up in writing my D.A.R.E Essay for D.A.R.E class. Our graduation is coming up I think on the 21****st .**

**So yah I've been busy and I'm studying super hard are my competition this Saturday. I would like to thank Lord Archeron for reviewing! Thanx!**

**.:Chapter 3:.**

I saw Yuna walking my way. I swear my heart froze. She came walking up to me I couldn't help staring at her. Then she waved her hand in my face "Woohoo anybody home?" I snapped out of my day-dream and looked away while blushing. "uh yah. What?" She must have saw this because she was laughing."Why are you laughing?"

"Ooh nothing." she answered smiling."Hey can you --. But before she could continue she was cut off by someone coming in."Okay everyone places!Ooh Yuna you look beautiful.!" "Thanks." She replied quietly. Everyone was getting in their places.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. I didn't think she would answer but she did. "Ooh thats Baralai. He's my manager." "Ohhh.."

"Yuna hurry and get in place." Yuna went running off. I turned around and saw Baralai standing right next to me."You must be Tidus of the Zanderkand Abes blitzball team." "Yah." He held out a hand and I took it to shake it. "My name's Baralai. Yuna's manager." I just nodded my head. "Come on let me help you get in position." He whisked me away before I could say anything.

"Okay the theme for this week of the The Spira World is the Zanderkand Abes!" Suddenly his phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered."Hello? What? Can I just – no? OK. Bye. Look guys I'll be right back. I have an errand to attend to." Everyone just smiled at this.

I walked over to Rikku holding my coke. "Hey Yunie see that cute guy over there?" I looked where she was pointing to and saw that she was pointing to some blond haired guy by Tidus. I nodded as I drank my coke. "I'm going to ask him out." I nearly spit out my coke. "What?"

"Come on its not like the same thought hasn't been going through your head about Tidus." I blushed and tried to hide it from Rikku but she saw. "Oouuu Yunie has a crush, Yunie has a crush, Yunie -- I cut her off "Shut up Rikku. Fine I think he's hot. Happy?" Of course Rikku didn't understand sarcasm." Yah."

I turned away and saw Rikku looking over at that guy. She drooling again. Typical Rikku. I walked over to talk to the camera person Lessie.

I turned around and saw that guy and Tidus talking. Gosh I wanted to find out his name so badly. He was so hot! I kept looking at him and then I saw Tidus sneaking peaks at Yunie. OMG. He likes her! Time to start my match making skills again. Yunie needs someone in her life again. She has been depressed ever since she broke up with --. "Rikku!" I heard my name get called which broke my thoughts. I turned around and saw Yuna walking up to me.

"Rikku!" She turned around."What?" "Quess what I did?" "What?" She was excited I could tell because she kept moving around. I knew we shouldn't have had those lattes in the morning. "You know that guy you like?" "Yah" She replied with a big smile. "What about him?" "Well I found out his name is Gippal and I set up for you to be right next to him during the shoot." "Ooh yay!" Rikku at this point was jumping up and down. I was surprised when she asked" Well what about you?" "What about me?" "Are you going to be by Tidus?" "I have too." "Well then how about a dare?" "What?" I almost yelled. "You heard me lets do a dare I pick one for you and you pick one for me. Simple."

"I don't know what you are up too but. OK." "OK I dare you to --" She whispered in my ear. My mouth was open. "I can't do that!." "Yes you can. Now whats your dare for me." I had to think about this to get even with her for what she was making me do."Okay you have to ask Gippal out." I was surprised by her reaction."Done. But after the shoot" I nodded my head. That was a stupid dare but then I again I can always get her back another way. A smile crept on my face as I started planning.

"Ok people come on!Time to start!" Everyone came running. "Oky this shoot focusing manly on The Abes victory." Everyone started clapping. "Ya ya." Gippal yelled. Baralai motioned with his hands "ok calm down. Now listen and follow my directions clearly. These are going to be your positions. Yuna and Tidus up in front" We went right on up to where he was pointing."Gippal and Rikku back over there."They followed to where Baralai was pointing. I could see that she was nervous and excited at the same time. "Sooo..." Tidus broke my thoughts. "Yah?" "umm... I was wondering would you like to --"But he was cut off by Baralai. "Yuna, Tidus get closer and make it look like you're hugging." I went over to him. I could tell he was nervous and so was I.

I never expected Baralai to say that. I watched Yuna get closer to me. I was really nervous I could tell she was nervous too. Did she like me? I couldn't tell. "Yuna you can pose which ever way you want." "Kay!" Yuna said. Then I saw her look over at Rikku. Rikku was smiling and nodding. I saw Yuna nod back. She looked at me and smiled. She was about to say something but was cut off by Baralai once again. Yuna sighed. "Ok 1, 2, 3 Pose!"

Everyone got in a pose I didn't know what to do but I guessed just to follow Yuna. I saw Yuna staring at the the camera person she then nodded and Yuna turned her attention to me. She pulled me close and before I knew my lips came in contact with hers. It was one of the best kisses I ever got considering how many I get a month ok fine a week. I saw her loosen up so I did too and before long she had her arms around my neck and I had my hands on her waist.

Everyone stared in amazement. But figured that they needed to be posing so hurried at that. The camera flashed and then Yuna broke her lips from mine. "Wow!" We both spoke at the same time. I smiled at her and she returned the smile to me. We kept looking into each others eyes until an camera person said " Awesome job! The photo turned out awesome." Everyone was happy now. "I loved your pose Yuna." Yuna unwrapped her hands and broke contact from me. "Thanks." I saw her blushing. I was about to ask her something but then she left to talk to Rikku.

That kiss was the best kiss I ever got form a guy. Wow! Was all I could say. I saw Rikku and went to her. "Oky I did your dare now do yours." "Fine." Rikku replied and left. "Hey sexy!"She said to Gippal. "Right back atcha." Gippal replied. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation because Baralai came up to me and hugged me. "Good job!." "Thanks." I replied quietly and pulled away.

I turned and saw Rikku jumping up and down while Gippal was trying to clam her down. He must have said yes. She ran over to me. "Yunie, Yunie he said yes! Yay!He was about to ask me out too." "Ohh I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Now what about you and Tidus?" "What?" "Ask him out. He totally likes you he can't help staring at you. Look" She said while pointing to Tidus. I turned around and indeed he was staring at me. I looked over at him and winked at him. His whole face got red and he turned away. "Well he is cute but -- " "No buts Yunie. I can tell you like him too. You were enjoying the kiss." My eyes went wide at this. But I had to admit it ."Ok ok fine I will. I'll ask him today."

**A/N Sorry If it appeared to be long. Ohh and sorry if I made Baralai seem a little gay. LoL. **

**- Romanian Bby**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up. Thank you guys for reviewing. Now onto the story. Ohh I don't own Final Fantasy. I wish I did. And I don't own the song.**

** .:Chapter 4:.**

I was sipping my latte taking a five before getting back in the studio recording my duet song . I decide against asking him out. It would be a waste of time. I looked about and saw Rikku jumping up and down. Same old Rikku. Always hyper. Never seeming to calm down. She came up to me and tugged on my shirt my latte almost spilled on me. "What?"

"Come on we have to start."She always gets excited about singing and fun. Who could blame her?

"Fine." Just then Baralai came in. "Oky come on Yuna. Break time is over. We have to get the song out. And you have to sing it at the Spiran tonight."

I nodded my head. We got into the studio and began. The music started playing.

_If theirs a prize for rotten judgment_

I took a shower before getting ready for tonight. I decided to spike my hair today. I wore casual clothes a red tee that said "School and me don't go together" and blue jeans. Suddenly I heard a knock. I went to see who was there. I answered,"Who's there?"

A voice replied,"Its me." I knew from that voice that it was Gippal. So I let him in. "Ready to go T?" Gippal was wearing his usual blackish jeans with a black shirt that had a smiley face on it.

"Yep lets go." I grabbed my jacket from off the counter. I figured its going to get cool later.

Then I ran out the door following Gippal. We got in his red covert and drove off. Even though we are underage we can still get in. We just can't drink. Drats! Anyway we went in the place and there in the corner I saw Yuna. She was wearing a yellow shirt that said "It's me!" on it and a pair of white jeans. I saw Rikku she was wearing an orange tank top that had a piece sign on it in green and she had on a pair of black jeans. I saw Gippal doing what he did best gazing at girls. Then I saw that his attention fell on Rikku and he did what he did second best drool.

Yuna walked up to the mike and said,"Hi everyone! Oky today I'm going to sing my new song call "I Won't Say I'm in Love". Hope you guys enjoy it." Everyone clapped and cheered when came up the stairs too. I wondered what she was doing there. The music started and Gippal and I took seats at an available table. I saw Rikku grab the other mike. Yuna then added."Ohh before I forget this is a duet with Rikku and me."

**Yuna: **_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_ I guess I've already won that_

_ No man is worth the aggravation_

_ That's ancient history, been there, done that_

**Rikku:**_Who'd ya think you're kidding_

_ He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_ Try to keep it hidden_

_ Honey, we can see right through you_

_ Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_ We know how ya feel and_

_ Who you're thinking of_

**Yuna:** _No chance, no way _

_ I won't say it, no, no_

**Rikku:**_ You swoon, you sigh_

_ why deny it, uh-oh_

**Yuna:**_ I's too cliché_

_ I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

**Rikku: **_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Yuna:**_ No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_**Rikku: **__Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**Yuna:**___This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Rikku: **_You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love_

**Yuna:** _You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case_

_I won't say it _

**Rikku: **_ Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

**Yuna: **_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

The song ended then and I just had two words to say love it. Her voice is just so amazing.

Everyone was clapping really loud. They loved it. Yuna and Rikku bowed. And some

people screamed that they loved while others said encore. Yuna said," So you guys loved

it right?" People were yelling yah and clapping it almost felt like we were at a rock

band concert."Well then good. I'll be signing autographs later at the main desk. So

come by later." She then put the mike down and left the stage. She was going to the

dance floor. So I decided to go and congratulate her on her new song.

**A/N Sorry again that it took me so long to get this chapter out. Been buys and all that. **

**Ohh by the way my partner and I got 2nd place in Starry Night out of 36 schools on **

**May 10th! So yah I'm happy. Ohh also my D.A.R.E essay got picked and I had to read it **

**at the D.A.R.E graduation which was last Thursday. There was only 3 winners and one **

**from each class and we got another medal and a gift bag with a DARE hoody in it, a **

**D.A.R.E key, a D.A.R.E bumper sticker, 2 D.A.R.E pencils, 2 D.A.R.E pens, and **

**some suckers. So it was so fun.**


End file.
